Betrayed sons of the Sea and Sky and The Seven Commanders
by Jinx1289
Summary: First book of a series. Percy and Jason, executed for something they didn't do. Saved by a mystery character only known as the 3rd commander. Taken to Chaos, They were made the first and second commanders. Dragged into a universe even crazier than the the one they left. All they know for sure is it's gonna be a whirlwind. Chaos Series Dark! Percy and Jason Rick owns all. I own OC's
1. Prologue

**Betrayed sons of the Sea and Sky**

 **Hello all you lovely people who clicked this story! I have had this idea in my head for ages!**

 **It's a chaos story with a bit of a twist. At least I think so.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and said original character personality. Rick Riordan owns all characters from the Percy Jackson series CHB and CJ.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Prologue (Narrator POV)**

Percy Jackson and Jason Grace stood on trial on Mt. Olympus. They were facing both the demigod and god councils. They looked around desperately , their eyes of very different emotions, most noticeably betrayal, anger and pleading. They looked at there girlfriends, erm EX girlfriends. They had left them for the new, cowardly and disgusting excuses for big three children. Drake son of Hades, who isn't that bad aside from the fact that he was the other twos lackey, poor guy. Then there was Zane, Son of Jupiter and he was as arrogant, if not more than his father. His ego was so big i'm surprised that his head didn't burst. And then was Tanner and Olivia, twins of Poseidon. They were awful. Imagine the most arrogant, shallow, self centred person you know. Then multiply it by 10. Yup that's them. Anyway back to the story. ''Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, you stand accused of reason against Olympus, how do you plead?'' Zeus said. Jason looked up at his fathers Greek form, and watched as it shifted to Jupiter. "We plead not guilty _father_." He spat the word out, like it was bitter in mouth. "You say that, but my nephews and nieces have presented enough evidence that you assisted Gaia in the war, which is a capital offence, which means you are sentenced to DEATH!" Zeus let the word echo throughout the throne room. Percy looked up for the first time, his eyes a deadly shade that the everyone in the room flinched. "Ok then Zeus" Percy said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Ok then execute us, next time a war comes along you won't have your strongest demigods to save you. And I promise you that we will come back and destroy you. I swear on Lord Chaos." Lightning and thunder shook the Earth, hurricanes and tornados raged across every city, country and continent

. The deal was made. To say everyone was shocked was the understatement of the decade. They fell out their seats in utter shock, and no one blamed them. That was the highest of promises. "Ok then Perseus." Zeus looked at his son and nephew, and his bolt materialized in his hand. He took aim. And he shot.


	2. Commanders AN

**A/N**

 **Hey everyone here's a list of the seven commanders that I will be using. Bold means characters don't belong to me and** normal means I own them

Jake Sparrow, Codename: Pirate, Commander 7, Hermes

 **Selena Beaurguard , Codename: Dove Commander 6, Aphrodite**

 **Luke Castellen, Codename: Timer Commander 5**

 **Zoe Nightshade, Codename: Silver Commander 4**

Me, Codename: Jinx Commander 3

 **Jason Grace, Codename: Spark Commander 2**

 **Percy Jackson, Codename: ? Commander 1**

 **AAND that's a wrap. And Percy's codename oohhhoohhh cliffy. Speaking of cliff hangers, As of this moment I will be writing the next chapter and I am open to any suggestions! Cya later Fanfictioners, Jinx1289 OUT!**


	3. The Universal Kingdom

**Chapter 1: The Universal Kingdom**

 **Previously**

 _The deal was made. To say everyone was shocked was the understatement of the decade. They fell out of there in utter shock, and no blamed them. This was the highest promises. "Ok then Persues." Zeus looked at his son and nephew. He took aim. And he shot._

 _ **Narrator POV**_

But before it hit, a black figure ran forward and lifted his onyx scythe. And the bolt was absorbed. The scythe turned blue for a second before returning to it's black form. Zeus looked at the scene in utter shock. The figure used this to his advantage. Going up to the prisoners, he grabbed their chains and broke them apart. Then he proceeded to pull the prisoners into a nearby shadow. "STOP THEM!" Zeus yelled. But it was too late. They jumped into the shadow and the world went black.

 **I'm a little line break. Don't mind me.**

 _ **Jason POV**_

After the disoriented shadow travel, Percy and I wanted to throw up. I will never get used to the feeling of shadow travel. Anyway, when we were done spewing out our lunch, we looked up at our rescuer. He had short, black hair. He was wearing denim jean, black and blue adidas, a white shirt with a black skull. And his eyes, his onyx black eyes looked blacker than Tartarus. He looked at us "Hello Percy and Jason and welcome to...THE VOID!" He looked around, expecting some sort of reaction. Maybe he thought our heads would explode, or we would go insane. But we just said our trademark "Oh." The figure just looked at us and laughed. "How rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jinx. Now come along we need to get you two to The Universal Kingdom." He started swim-flying away to this Metropolis/Medieval/Ancient kingdom. Me and Percy looked at each other, shrugged and started swimming away

 **Line Break Time BABY**

 _ **Percy POV**_

The Universal Kingdom looked even better up close. The houses and skyscrapers were the perfect blend of modern and old. Technology and Medieval. Jinx looked at our awed faces and smirked. "Its beautiful right." He said softly. Me and Percy just nodded silently in agreement. "But you see that castle at the end." He pointed to a black castles that looked like it was peppered in stars, planets and galaxies. He realized it was. But why? He figured he would find out soon enough. He looked at Jinx. He was only following him because he saved them. And he figured he was taking them to his leader. So he asked "Hey, um, Jinx why are we exactly?" Jinx looked back and replied I'm taking you to my leader, The Creator, Lady/Lord Chaos." "Um, why Lady/Lord?" Jason asked. It's because, like every Greek Immortal, the Romans adopted their own version. Lady Chaos is Greek and Lord Chaos is Roman." Jinx his explanation and Jason and I were shocked. We were going to meet Chaos! This is going to be awesome!

LIIIIIIIIIINE BREAKKKKKKK!

Jinx POV

Percy and Jason were so awed when I told them about Chaos. Personally I think their reaction was justified. I'm also surprised about where I found them. In chains about to executed! I thought they were heroes. Hm, I guess I will just have to ask them about it later. Right now we were getting on the light train. As you probably guessed, it is a train that travels at the speed of light. We light travelled to the palace and stepped inside. Jason and Percy looked around in awe. The Palace IS amazing. The walls were covered with every star, planet and galaxy. The planets gave the effect that the walls were shifting. The many suns gave off the light in the Palace, and the galaxies were like windows into different realities. Sorry, getting distracted here. Anyway we were heading to the throne room when I peeked into the library and saw Pirate and Timer (probably researching for their next prank) He called them over. "OY! OY you guys get your pranker butts over here!" Everyone in the surrounding area stared at me. I didn't care really. P&T got up and walked with us to the throw room. Percy was looking at Timer. He had a suspicion on who it was but just couldn't put his finger on it. As they walked on they saw Silver and Dove in an intense battle. Dove, disappearing and reappearing in puffs of pink smoke. And Silver, shooting arrow after arrow machine gun style.

I looked at Timer and said "freeze them." Timer nodded he froze Dove and Silver in time, walked up to them and said "Come on guys, Jinx brought in the newbie's" Timer then proceeded to un freeze them, While Jason and Percy frowned at being called "newbie's" but just kept moving as Jinx got bored and shadow travelled us to the Throne Room

 **Line Break  
** _ **Narrator POV**_

Chaos looked on as her five commanders as they walked into her audience chamber. And then she looked at the two heroes she hoped would join them as their first and second commanders. "Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace!" Lady Chaos boomed. Percy and Jason bowed. "I have a proposition for you... Would you Jason, like to become my second commander?" Jason looked on at a loss for words, before nodding rapidly. Chaos nodded, and began to glow blue, then the glow went from her to Jason and enveloped Jason. Jason collapsed and was lifted off the ground by blue smoke and teleported him to his quarters. Chaos turned to Percy. Except this time it was Lord Chaos. He said to Percy "And would you Percy Jackson like to be my first commander?" Percy looked up at him, steeled his face and said "I agree to serve this army to my fullest extent, I swear on you Lord Chaos." "Ok the Percy." A strong green smoke, Swimming with Greek letters, Roman numerals, Egyptian hieroglyphics, Christian bible verses and much more from every culture in the universe. Percy collapsed instantaneously. Chaos watched on as Percy's body was transported away.

 _Next time_

 _Chaos looked as Ship de Nebula parked in the ship hanger, as he prepared the briefing papers for the next mission in the Milky Way Galaxy, A.K.A his soldiers home land, A.K.A Where ? and Spark had been betrayed_

 **That is a wrap everybody , I hope this chapter makes up for Mondays super short chapter/Prologue. Thank you all for the support I mean, 5 favourites, 7 follows and 2 reviews for one prologue?! That's crazy, guys thank you so much for your support, you're the reason I'm still going! THANK YOU EVERYONE, JINX1289 OUT!**


End file.
